Dormant Emotions
by Fuzen Ninja
Summary: It all started with an innocent 'forcing Rae to have some fun' karaoke night... But you know something unexpected will happpen... Raven's totally OOC...BBRAE Oneshot


The song is 'Dormant Emotions' from Final Fantasy X-2. I think it's Paine's song… really dunno la… As always, its BBRAE and a little ROBSTAR and BB and Rae can speak in Nihongo (Japanese)!! Kya!!!! Oh, and please excuse my Japanese I'm no expert. So, if I make any grammar mistakes, GOMANSAI (I'm sorry)!!!!

Raven held the microphone she was handed, reluctantly.

"C'mon. Now you have to pick a song." Robin said. She would usually just teleport away but her evil friends had kept her cloaks and herbal tea captive, plus threatened to flush them down the toilet or burn them, until the night was over. Damn karaoke night…

Raven took the song list from Starfire and stared at it in disbelief. What person would want to sing this many songs?

"C'mon, girl! We ain't got all day!" Cyborg said impatiently. "Fine." Raven replied. She opened a page and randomly picked a song.

"'Dormant Emotions'? Well, good luck singing in Japanese." Beast Boy said as he took the song list from her.

_Great… Now I have to sing in JAPANESE…Ah well, it's a good thing Robin made me learn Japanese last month…_ Raven thought as the song started playing. She recognized the tune that was playing. _Hey, I've heard this song before…_ she thought as she tried to remember. _It's THE song! I never did find out what's the title… I can't believe I have the lyrics but don't even know what it's called!! Stupid, stupid, stu-_ "Raven! The song's gonna start soon!" Robin said. Raven snapped back just in time to catch the intro.

(I'll put the lyrics in English… and other translations are put as … text)

_My tangled-up feelings_

_Have forever coiled into a hopelessly rusted chain_

_The adage of time curing all is a lie_

_I learnt a way to lock away and seal my emotions_

_Holding onto feelings that are beyond my reach will only make me lost_

_Once dead and withered, they'll sink into the past_

_It wouldn't matter if I forgot the memories that I'd grieved over_

_Sleep, as though drowning at the bottom of a deep sea_

The male Titans' mouths were hanging. They had no idea Raven could sing this well. _Much less in _JAPANESE

"Friend Raven is… 'awesome', is she not?" Starfire said. All the boys did was nod. Beast Boy's expression calmed down. His eyes flared with recognition as he realized what the lyrics meant.

-Switch to BB's POV-

_(My pain that day went off somewhere)_

_Sweet desires are hidden and lain to rest_

_And I simply begin wandering, cloaked in the stillness_

_The feelings that I sealed away_

_Were swept away one day by time and now I've lost sight of them_

_The past that I pursue is far beyond_

_And without the key to my emotions, I lose myself_

_I had no idea Raven felt that way…_ I thought as she kept on singing _I knew it must've been hard on her, but I didn't know she felt like _this_…_

_Though I hold on, even the feelings that I want to keep will flow away_

_All that will remain is a hollow thirst_

_Even the tears that I'd shed were irreplaceable treasures_

_How ironic that I only realized it after I lost them_

_(My smile that day also went off somewhere)_

_With fragments of sweet emotions in my heart_

_I simply gaze out over the bustling city_

_If I at least open my window_

_I should be able to see the slumbering shadows_

_Can I regain them if they awake?_

_If I open_

_A window_

_I wonder if_

_The light will shine_

_Here..._

After the song ended, there left only silence. No one dared to speak, not even the usually chatty Starfire. Beast Boy, being the one who hates silence, broke it with the sounds of his footsteps. Raven paid no mind to it as she thought he was going to leave. _No one would realize what a moment that was for me…_ she thought as she began to dwell.

Twas at that time Raven got a surprise as she was pulled into someone's arms. _Beast Boy…_ Raven thought as she saw green magenta and black. Raven noticed his scent. She's expect for it to be tofu but she got disappointed. _He smells like rainforest…_ She thought as she took the scent in. What Beast Boy said next was much more unexpected than his surprise hug.

"Watakushi ga wakaru, Raven-san." He said. I understand, Raven

Done! do you guys want me to continue or just leave it at that???  
R&R!!!!!


End file.
